C'est moi qui commande
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du Fof. Quand Stiles et Derek ne sont pas d'accord, voyons lequel des deux est celui qui a le plus d'autorité... [Sterek]


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 75ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 02h**

 **Thème : Autorité**

 **Pairing : Derek X Stiles**

 **Fandom : Teen Wolf**

 **Date : 01-07-16**

 **Disclaimer : TW ne m'appartient pas. Seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé :)**

* * *

"Evidemment que non !

\- Ecoute, de nous deux c'est moi le plus expérimenté et je te dis que ça se passera comme ça !"

Stiles lança un regard noir à son petit-ami, avant de se détourner et de marcher d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Si Derek ne voulait pas entendre raison, il allait le laisser se débrouiller tout seul.

"Reste ici !" tonna la voix de l'Alpha.

L'humain se retourna d'un bloc, encore plus furieux qu'avant.

"Pour qui me prends-tu à me parler comme ça ? Je ne suis pas un de tes Bêtas, Monsieur Hale. Je suis humain, comme vous vous amusez tous à me le répéter, et je n'obéis qu'à mon père, et encore. Ta voix d'Alpha, garde-la pour ceux qui veulent écouter tes conneries ! Moi j'en ai marre de passer pour un imbécile seulement parce que je n'ai pas des griffes et un cerveau atrophié comme vous. Je me casse et si tu n'es pas content, va couiner ailleurs !"

Ahuri, et un peu blessé aussi, Derek le regarda partir en claquant la porte du manoir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Stiles s'énerverait à ce point pour un sujet aussi débile.

"Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier d'être assigné à la maison pendant la pleine lune..." remarqua Isaac.

L'Alpha ne répondit qu'en grognant de mécontentement. Son autorité venait d'être réduite de moitié par un humain, mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est qu'il l'aimait cet humain, et qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Ils étaient désespérants.

* * *

C'était le fameux soir et Stiles lisait un livre dans le salon du manoir des Hale. Il pleuvait tellement dehors que n'importe qui serait dissuadé de sortir, et pourtant, le jeune homme en avait plusieurs fois eu envie, rien que par provocation. Il était toujours énervé d'être assigner à rester sagement ici alors que les autres pouvaient aller dehors, surtout que ce n'était pas une simple porte qui allait empêcher qui que ce soit de lui faire du mal si l'envie lui prenait. Il ne comprenait pas la volonté des autres de le garder en dehors de leurs vies précisément ces nuits-là, alors qu'il avait été celui qui avait aidé Scott à ses débuts. Il avait dû ruser pour ne pas finir déchiqueter par son meilleur ami et pourtant il avait réussi ! Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Un hurlement retentit à ce moment précis et d'un geste rageur, il tourna la page de son encyclopédie, se coupant la peau du majeur.

"Aïe !"

Il fixa la plaie avec étonnement avant de soupirer. Il devait se calmer. Il n'arrivait jamais à grand chose lorsqu'il était assailli par ses émotions. Il posa doucement sa lecture et monta dans la salle de bain, histoire de désinfecter et de panser sa mini-blessure - on n'est jamais trop prudent ! - sauf qu'en chemin, il retrouva des vêtements éparpillés par terre. Sa colère revint, avec une pointe d'agacement en plus :

"Isaac, tu fais chier sérieux ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ranger tes fringues sales ! C'est pas possible ! J'ai l'impression d'être votre femme au foyer les gars !" grogna-t-il.

Il continua quand même son chemin, écartant du pied les différentes choses qui traînaient au sol, Isaac n'étant pas le seul bordélique à vivre dans la demeure Hale. Puis, alors qu'il était redescendu dans la cuisine pour se faire un café, le doigt bandé et les nerfs plus calmes, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement. Alors qu'il allait saluer le nouvel arrivant, il perçut une respiration lourde et une sorte de grondement affamé. Se rappelant que c'était la pleine Lune, il posa tout ce qui lui occupait les mains et passa en "mode ninja" - du moins le pensait-il. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible et de voir qui était entré chez Derek.

Isaac avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle de sa forme animale.

Ses yeux jaunes semblaient étinceler de rage et sur ses griffes, quelques gouttes de sang restaient, le tout étant parfaitement trempé. _Oh merde_ , pensa Stiles. S'il écoutait attentivement, il n'entendait que la présence de son ami - ou ce qu'il en restait - et la pluie diluvienne qui tombait. Rien d'autre. Pas de pas précipités, ni d'appels, ni d'ordres, et donc aucun secours possible en approche. Stiles regarda le plus discrètement possible autour de lui pour voir ce qui pourrait lui servir de défense mais à peine eut-il fait le tour de la cuisine et du salon que les yeux d'Isaac se braquèrent dans les siens. Il semblait à l'Humain que plus aucun sentiment n'habitait le Loup, que l'autre était totalement possédé par son instinct.

"Hey, Isaac !" tenta-t-il tout de même.

Pour toute réponse, son ami lui sauta à la gorge.

* * *

Lorsque Derek et le reste de la meute arrivèrent, soit presque dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient affolés.

Le plus jeune de la meute avait perdu le contrôle peu après que la Lune n'apparaisse, parce qu'il avait dû sentir une fragrance particulière. Il avait disparu avant que quiconque ne réagisse et la pluie avait rendu sa traque particulièrement pénible et infructueusement, d'autant plus qu'aucun sentiment n'émanait de lui. Les odeurs semblaient effacées par l'eau tombante, mais alors que l'Alpha recherchait son Bêta, il avait entendu très faiblement le commentaire rageur de son petit-ami. Sans contrôle, Isaac allait sûrement prendre cette phrase comme un défi et vouloir provoquer l'humain. Il grogna et se dirigea vers son manoir, appelant les autres en passant. Mais le spectacle qu'ils virent les calma instantanément.

Isaac était roulé en boule par terre, geignant, alors que Stiles était appuyé contre le chambranle séparant le salon et la cuisine. En les entendant arriver, il releva la tête de la forme pitoyable de son ami sur le sol et soupira. De soulagement, d'ennui ou d'agacement, personne ne sut le dire, tous trop choqués par la vision que leur envoyait leurs systèmes sensoriels. Il les dépassa en leur disant :

"Occupez-vous en. J'en ai marre de faire nounou et de risquer de me faire bouffer comme un casse-croûte en remerciement."

Puis il les planta là et décréta aller se coucher.

Les Bêta qui tenaient encore debout, soient Boyd et Erica, se précipitèrent vers le troisième, alors que leur Alpha observait la situation. Les chaises renversées ou brisées, associées aux éclats de verre et à la cafetière brisée au sol lui donnèrent une idée assez précise de ce qu'il s'était passé en leur absence. Il fit un lien avec les légers abdominaux qu'il avait remarqué sur le corps de son petit-ami et un soupir lui échappa.

Comme d'habitude, il semblerait que Stiles avait raison et était totalement apte à se protéger seul - du moins lorsqu'il était dans une cuisine équipée. Et ce fait fit froncer les sourcils de Derek, parce qu'il se rendait bien compte que s'il était l'Alpha de la meute, le commandant, ce n'était clairement pas lui qui avait l'autorité dans son couple.

* * *

 **Hey ! Bon à la base s'était un remake de l'épisode 2 de la saison 2 mais c'est partit trop loin... 'Scusez-moi :D**

 **Thème respecté ? Est-ce que vous avez bien aimé ? N'hésitez surtout pas à usez de votre liberté d'expression que certains n'ont pas pour m'aider à m'améliorer sur certains détails ou juste pour me dire si vous avez apprécié lire cet OS ;)**

 **Kisses**


End file.
